


Little Bit of Red

by yours_eternally



Series: AUgust 2020 Prompts [1]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood, Come Collection, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: ‘If you want me to drive out of state to pick up bark again, you can thi—’ Chris starts but Ricky cuts him off.‘No, no, it’s nothing like that, you don’t have to go anywhere,’ he says quickly, eyes flicking over Chris’ face. ‘I just needsomethingfrom you.’ He bites his lip again. ‘—from your body…’‘From my body?’ Chris repeats, nonplussed, ‘...like blood?’‘Yeah, kind of like blood,’ Ricky says and Chris stares at him. Ricky stares back, sucking his lip. Then the two hemispheres of Chris’ brain connect.Chris is hoping for a quiet weekend, free of anything… unusual. But when Ricky calls with a problem that only Chris can help him fix he allows himself to get drawn in, though he’s not entirely sure what he’s getting himself into.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Ricky "Horror" Olson
Series: AUgust 2020 Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859290
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Little Bit of Red

🔮 Rick 🔮  
  
**Today** 15.34  
  
hey, could you help me with a thing?  
  
a magic thing?  
  
yeah… it’s really easy  
  
no chanting i promise  
  
sure, see you in 10  
  


Chris sips his coffee and sighs, turning on his heel. So much for a weekend free of supernatural occurrences. Although, since Ricky had crashed into his life nearly a year ago — saving Chris from being sucked into a cursed mirror — with his spells, and his secrets the supernatural had been harder and harder to avoid. Chris tramps back down the steps towards the subway to take the three stops from his place to the station that’s closest to Ricky’s store.

Chris strolls in, hearing the jingle of the bell and calling out to Ricky. Ricky’s familiar (who currently looks like black cat) appears to twist around his calves, purring. _Classic_ ; Chris thinks, amused, as he bends to pet their black fur gently, feeling his hand tingle. 

‘Hey, man,’ Ricky calls from somewhere above him, ‘come up— thank you for doing this. Oh! And lock the door, I don’t want to be disturbed.’

Chris flicks the lock, trotting over to the counter and dodging around it before setting his boots on the narrow staircase. Ricky’s shop is a tiny house converted to have an equally tiny apartment upstairs, complete with a spooky attic for spellcasting, with the shop below. Chris reaches the first floor and, not spotting Ricky, continues to the attic. 

Ricky turns to him as he reaches the top step and freezes. 

‘Woah,’ Chris says, raising his eyebrows, ‘—you okay there, Rick?’ Ricky frowns coming over to him. He’s only wearing old, stained sweats, even his feet are bare, and across his chest it looks like he’s smeared blood. A lot of blood. As he approaches, Chris can see he’s holding a paring knife in one hand and purple crystal in the other, which he hands to Chris.

‘I’m fine,’ Ricky says, shrugging, ‘why wouldn’t I be?’ 

‘The blood… says _not fine_ ,’ Chris says as he moves onto the landing to stand next to him, ‘...as does the knife.’ Ricky laughs. 

‘I’m just doing some prep,’ he says, turning and returning to kneel in the circle he’s got chalked on the floor and setting the knife over a small bowl. He beckons and Chris snorts following him over, eyeing the crystal in his hand. 

‘Why do you want me to feel open-minded?’ he asks, suspicious, and Ricky looks up at him biting the ring in his lip. 

‘I need something from you,’ he says, hands on his knees.

‘If you want me to drive out of state to pick up bark again, you can thi—’ Chris starts but Ricky cuts him off. 

‘No, no, it’s nothing like that, you don’t have to go anywhere,’ he says quickly, eyes flicking over Chris’ face. ‘I just need _something_ from you.’ He bites his lip again. ‘—from your body…’

‘From my body?’ Chris repeats, nonplussed, ‘...like blood?’

‘Yeah, kind of like blood,’ Ricky says and Chris stares at him. Ricky stares back, sucking his lip. Then the two hemispheres of Chris’ brain connect.

‘What!’ he yelps, feeling his neck flush, ‘ _Why?_ ’ 

‘I know, I know,’ Ricky says, holding up a hand, placating, ‘here’s the situation— a… _person_ has given me a small fortune for a spell, but I can’t get it to work with my—’ he waves a hand euphemistically, ‘y’know, and anyway I tried so many times I’m as dry as a bone—’

‘I don’t need to know—’ Chris grunts, folding his arms. 

‘You asked,’ Ricky says indignantly. 

‘I did _not_ ,’ Chris says crisply and Ricky rolls his eyes. 

‘ _Anyway_ ,’ Ricky says, ‘that’s why I need it and, dude, you’re the only person I could ask… and it’s not like we haven’t…’ — another hand gesture — ‘before…’ Chris snorts. 

‘Well, that was strictly recreational,’ he mutters, ‘—as far as I was aware.’ 

‘Of course! Of course it was,’ Ricky says, eyes wide, hand over his heart, ‘I would never use it without your permission. Which is why I’m asking now…’ Chris snorts again but he can feel his irritation softening. Ricky looks sweet pouting up at him. ‘And, I’d help the, um, _extraction_ of course,’ he adds, mouth curving.

‘Please never call it that again,’ Chris groans and Ricky laughs. ‘—I’ll do it,’ Chris says at last and Ricky claps his hands, hugging Chris around the knees. 

‘C’mon,’ Chris snorts, putting a hand on Ricky’s shoulder to stop himself stumbling over. Ricky grins at him, getting up to his feet. 

‘So, how do we…?’ Chris asks, watching as Ricky trots over to the chest on the other side of the attic and starts clattering through it before digging out a large bowl.

‘So take these off,’ Ricky says, gesturing at Chris’ crotch as he comes back over to him, ‘—and kneel in the circle.’ 

Chris frowns but does it, wriggling off his jeans, underwear and boots but leaving his t-shirt on, feeling self-conscious. It’s much colder in the attic than Chris had realised. Ricky sets down the bowl in the centre of his circle, snagging his chalk again. 

‘Um, here?’ Chris asks, covering his cock with one hand as he points at the other side of the circle from where Ricky is. 

‘No,’ Ricky says, ‘—come here.’ He holds out a hand for Chris. Chris shuffles over to him, still trying to cover himself, as Ricky glances at him. 

‘Put your knees either side of the bowl,’ Ricky says, sitting back on his heels and shuffling back further to give Chris room. Chris moves over, pulling down the hem of his t-shirt a little as he crouches. Ricky puts a hand on his back and Chris realises he’s moved forward again.

‘You can sit back on me,’ he says.

‘Yeah?’ Chris says, nervous of squashing him.

‘Yeah, sure,’ Ricky says, hands coming up to Chris’ hips to guide him back into his lap. Chris allows his weight to settle into Ricky. Chris feels a little unbalanced at first but Ricky pushes his knees wider until Chris is comfortable. Ricky rests a hand on his hip, leaning around Chris so he can see to push the bowl in between their legs. It feels like it’s made of ice but Ricky’s body heat is seeping through his t-shirt so it’s not completely unbearable. 

‘Okay,’ Ricky says, hand back on Chris’ hip, ‘—if you want to just go for it.’ Chris puts a hand around his cock. But, even with Ricky’s warmth against his back, he’s never been less aroused in his life. Chris huffs out a breath, shifting against Ricky. 

‘I’m—’ he says, sighs, ‘I can’t—’ He can feel Ricky’s cheek pressing against his shoulder blade. 

‘So, close your eyes,’ Ricky mutters, and Chris feels his fingertips on his inner thigh. 

‘ _Mm_ ,’ Ricky starts, lips close against his back, ‘listen, baby, I can’t get hard enough to fuck you right now, so you’re going to have to use your imagination, hm?’ Chris huffs again, amused, feeling heat swirl through his gut at the words. He arches a little, enjoying the sensation of Ricky’s fingers tracing lightly up his thighs and onto his cock. Chris exhales, feeling his blood flowing under Ricky’s touch. Ricky hums starting to stroke him. 

‘Imagine me inside you,’ Ricky murmurs into his skin, ‘imagine me fucking you, imagine my cock so far inside you that you can taste it the back of your throat.’ Chris groans, a flush shivering up his thighs where they’re pressing into the bowl. Chris feels kind of ridiculous but somehow the situation is starting to do it for him, as Ricky's hot hand is right now. 

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ he gasps softly. 

‘And after I’ve made you come on my dick,’ Ricky continues, ‘I’ll pull it out of you and flip you on your back,’ he squeezes, making Chris whine, ‘and then I’ll fuck your throat until I’m close and then I’ll pull out enough to come on that pretty face of yours.’ Chris bites his lip. He likes that image. He likes it so much that when Ricky gives him a particularly firm stroke his back arches. Chris moans, hips rocking into Ricky’s palm. 

‘I can feel how close you are,’ Ricky says to him, ‘—you feel so good, baby. You’re doing so good.’ Chris shudders, gasping. ‘C’mon, keep going like you're on my dick right now.’ Chris grunts. _Fuck_. His skin is hot, burning, Ricky palm sliding sweat-slick over his cock. He can feel Ricky’s other hand slip to touch his balls. Chris moans, feeling his gut twist up. 

‘You going to come for me, baby?’ Ricky says. 

‘Yeah, _yeah_ ,’ Chris gasps and grunts, feeling the orgasm swirling up his spine before he can get the words out. He comes, hearing the soft splutter against the bowl. Ricky lets out a breath and lets him go. 

Chris drops onto all fours, careful not to upset the bowl, panting through the cramp in his thigh and blinking the starburst from his vision. He hears groan behind and glances back at Ricky, who’s now flopped on his side, hand massaging between his thighs. 

‘You okay?’ Chris asks, softly amused. 

‘Yeah,’ Ricky says, eyelashes flickering, ‘that was kind of awful and kind of really, really awesome.’ Chris snorts at him as he gets up to pull his clothes back on.

‘Did you get enough?’ Chris asks, looking dubiously at the bowl. 

‘Hm?’ Ricky asks, pushing himself up right. ‘Oh, yeah, sure,’ he says peering in the bowl as well. ‘Thank you,’ he says, expression earnest as he looks up at Chris. Chris nods awkwardly, not knowing what to say. No problem? Any time? Anything, literally anything for you, Rick? Even if the words are true Chris is still too spaced out from the orgasm to say it right. 

Ricky’s looking at him so Chris looks back. Ricky smiles. 

‘That really took it out you, huh?’ he says, smiling more, ‘—go crash for a bit. I’m gonna be a little while here.’ 

‘This is that okay?’ Chris says, suddenly feeling a wave of exhaustion roll over him. 

‘Yeah,’ Ricky says, ‘I’ll come wake you when I’m finished.’ Chris nods, turning and stumbling down the steps from the attic to collapse on Ricky’s bed, breathing in the scent of Ricky's skin as he allows his eyes to slide closed.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I thought I'd do this as a bit of a structured writing project 😅 these are all [ the prompts](https://augustwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/post/621653119656493056/the-list-of-prompts-was-completed-one-prompt-per). I skipped College, Childhood Friends, Farm/Ranch, Rock band and Single Parent(s) because basically I wasn't keen or didn't have an idea.. and wasn't keen on any of the jokers either. And I skipped vampires because I've already [done it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414122)! (BUT I do love vampires and would write more). 
> 
> [xyours-eternallyx](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xyours-eternallyx) on tumblr 🙌
> 
> I'm going to post each day, as I've skipped a couple we'll finish a couple of days short of the end of August 🙌
> 
> Please come yell at me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bleed-to-make-amends)! ( ..my so and my animal crossing villagers are now refusing to engage in conversations about Ricky Olson's hair and I need an OUTLET).


End file.
